Horror All stars
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: Chucky is back and he's recruiting an army of horrors iconic killers. Can Andy stop him in time along with survivors of the killers past?


Horror All-Star

Chapter 1

A young girl was exploring a car yard one dark, miserable night. The place had been completely abandoned. The sky was completely black, not a single star in the sky. The moon was also nowhere to be seen. She began to explore when suddenly she heard knives scrapping across metal. She turned around and asked "Hello?"

She stared into the distance towards where the sound was coming from. Suddenly the knives were heard again, however was closer this time. She headed towards the noise when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and spun around. Standing in front of her was a man. Or what was left on one. His face had been heavily burned man with a glove with knives as fingers. "How's it going little girl?" He asked in a menacing voice. The girl screamed and started screaming. "Can't run forever!" He yelled. The girl continued running as the sounds of knives scrapping across cars got closer and closer. She turned a corner and saw an open car trunk in the distance. She sprinted towards it and closed the lid. As she did the man following her turned the corner, chuckling as he glared towards the car. He slowly approached it. "Ready or not." He said. As he approached it the trunk door flew off. As he walked towards it waiting to strike, he was surprised when a 29-inch doll jumped out wielding a kitchen knife. "What the hell?!" Yelled the man staring at the doll. But before he could do anything, the doll began chanting in Latin. The man extended out his knife hand towards the doll but before he could make contact, an iron chain emerged from the ground around his arm pulling it to the ground. Suddenly another chain emerged restraining his other hand. The ground began opening under him as an army of arms broke through and clamped on his legs. The man was unable to fight back or move. "How are you doing this?!" He yelled demonically as his eyes glowed red. Suddenly the sound of female laughter filled the air. He turned his head behind as far as he could, and he saw a woman standing behind him. It was the girl he was chasing. "How are you doing this!?" the girl just laughed and walked in front of him.

"Oh you know." She started. "A few sleeping pills, lucid dreaming practice oh and of course a little bit of hoodoo voodoo magic. She mocked.

"Do you have any idea on who I am?" The man threatened. The woman grinned.

"Oh I know exactly who you are Freddy." She explained. "Big fan of your work actually."

"And who the fuck are you?" He yelled.

"The names Charles Lee Ray. But most people call me Chucky." She explained. "Well." She said looking down her body. "These days I'm kind of going my Nina. But that's not really important right now." She mocked.

"Lee Ray?" Said Freddy. "I've heard about you too. The Lakeshore Strangler. Heard you died. And you know. Was a guy."

"You're one to talk about being dead." Said Nina. "Anyway, let's get to the point." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the world around them changed and suddenly they were sitting in what look liked an interrogation room with Freddy cuffed to the table. However now he was no longer burned or had his glove. He looked around the place which felt familiar. "Remind you of anywhere?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Straight to the point." Said Nina. "I like you." She leaned back in her chair. "I have a proposition. How would you like to expand your killing field to I don't know?" She paused. "The whole country? As well as getting your good looks back?"

"And how exactly would you do that?" He asked. Nina just kept smiling. She chucked a necklace with a bone on it." He picked it up and looked at it. "What is it?"

"A piece of bone from the Greek god himself, Morpheus. That necklace will give you the ability to move through the dream world and real world while also maintaining most of your powers. In the real world you wont be able to morph reality, however you can still teleport and extend your arms." She explained. Freddy considered it.

"And what about my charming looks?" He joked.

"That'll come after you give me what I want as a constellation prize." She stated.

"And what will stop me from just taking this and leaving your smug ass behind?" He threatened. Nina grinned but went silent. Suddenly Freddy felt uncomfortable. His skin started burning back up. "What the fuck!?" He yelled.

"And there's my leverage." She said. In the real world in the same car yard, another woman in red surrounded by a group of Good Guy dolls stood around a grave with bones in them. The woman was holding a flask of Holy Water dripping some over the bones.

"You seem to have this planned out." He noticed. The burning stopped. He leaned forward. "And what do you get out of this?"

Nina leaned in closer to him. "All will be explained in time. First I need an answer?" Freddy looked down at the necklace. Thoughts went through his mind of what he could accomplish with the power to dream jump across the world. He looked back at Nina.

"Alright Chuck." He started. "You got yourself a deal." Nina smiled and started laughing.

"That's the good stuff." She said and snapped her fingers. Suddenly everything flashed white and Freddy was free from his restraints and standing in the real world and was surrounded by more dolls from before all looking up at him.

"Nice sweatshirt." Said a female voice. Different from before. He turned and saw Nina standing next to the woman from earlier.

"How many of you are there anyway?" He asked. "Because if there's more that look like you we could really have some fun."

"Keep it in your pants Scarface." Said the second woman. "Or you know" She smiled opening a bag which now had Freddy's bones in them. Freddy stared at the bones, shocked and angered. He went to approach but was stopped by Nina.

"Not so fast." She said. "Once we're done you'll get the bones and the spell to fix your looks. Alright?" Freddy hesitated but stood down.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Where do we start?"

"Straight to the point. I like." Said the other girl. Nina pulled out a couple files from a suitcase and chucked it to Freddy.

"First we need a few more recruits." She explained. Freddy looked at the files and who Nina had chosen for recruitment. He laughed.

"You're more batshit insane than I thought." He said.

"Having second thoughts?" She asked. But before Freddy could respond, they were interrupted by sirens and a cop yelling at them from behind Nina and the woman.

"What the hell is going on here?!" HE yelled. He shined his light behind them and saw Freddy as well as the Good guy dolls. "Holy shit." He went to go radio in back up but before he could, Freddy extended his glove, stabbing the cop in the face. He pulled back and the cops head came with the arm. Nina watched as the head flew past her and continued to laugh.

"I'll take that a yes." She said. Freddy gave her an agreeing look. "Lets get started.


End file.
